I have a BRAIN!
by Devi Sarcasm Artist
Summary: A bi-polar girl writes fanfic on her computer for no appearent reason. Weird shiznit happens and people get pissed. Nny and Devi do... schtuff, and other people appear. Mhm.
1. Doomy! Spooky! Tenna! (this is starting ...

OOCiness! Woo! Okay, this is my... uh... like 13th fanfic (Lucky 13!).. and I'm thinking of something... new here ::puts head down and twirls hand, acting like a gay designer:: o0c! Feel the LOVE... er- Out-of-character-ness, I mean.. yeah...  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Cast:  
-Johnny ("Fook! Why am I here? Need... BRAINFREEZY!")  
-Devi ("Shut-up Sickness... It could be worse.")  
-Tenna (::squeeking spooky:: "WOO! I have a b-b-brain!")  
-Sickness ("Hey Devi... guess what.")  
-Nailbunny ("Sweet Jeezus... Johnny!")  
-Random man ("Ow.")  
-BrainFreezy salesman dude ("Hi I sell stuff.. dooooooor to doooooooor")  
-Squee (::squee!::)  
-Random man TWO! ("Dammit, ouch.")  
-Storm ]Me![ ("I am HERE! I eat stuff and have spleen-meats!")  
-Cat (::meow!::)  
-Random lady-person ("Like, dude! Totally! What-ever.")  
-Spooky (::squeek::)  
-Doomy ]My squeeky toy[ (::squeek-EE::)  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Scene (and chapter) numero UNO  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Storm: (walking down street with a bag of SNACKS!) Ooooh! Lookit! A cat!  
Cat: (meows)  
Storm: (kicking cat) I like lizards and snakes! Not cats!  
Tenna: (walking up) HI! (squeeks Spooky)  
Spooky: (squeeks)  
Cat: (runs off)  
Tenna: Spooky says Hi, too!  
Storm: That's... um.. nice? (pulls out Doomy)  
Tenna: Ooooh! WHAS' THAT?!  
Storm: THAT is Doomy, MY squeek-toy (grins)  
Tenna: OoOoooH! (pokes Doomy)  
Devi: (walking out from a random *cough* Cuban Cigar *cough* store, smoking) Tenna, *cough*, what the Hell are you doing (trips)  
Tenna: STUFF!! (squeeks spooky)  
Spooky: (squeeks)  
Storm: Uhh... I'm going to... go...  
Devi: NoOo! Wait, I don't know you... Nevermind, I think.  
Tenna: ByeeEeeEe! (squeeks Spooky)  
Spooky: (squeeks)  
Devi: (gets up) Omigod! That is ONE comfortable ground!  
Tenna: (squeeks Spooky)  
Spooky: (barks)  
Devi: Wha?!  
Tenna: (drops Spooky) AHHHHHHHHHHH! (runs off, still screaming)  
Devi: (shrugs) Oh well... I think I'll GO SEE NNY! Woo! Drop that cashew nut, partner! (runs off with a pocket {or two} full 'o' Cuban Cigars)  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Woo! We're having fun now! I like to eat stuff! Anyways... You've just read a fan-fic by a Bi-Polar, 6' 9" tall, 95 pound, 15-year-old teenager, FEEL HONOR-d!!! Anyweays, I'm off to write chapter TWO! 'Tis about Devi, Nny, and uhm.... NAILBUNNY! Yeah, that sounds good... Devi and Nny do, stuff.. bad stuff... and Nailbunny gets SHOCKED! Woo. Just read and flame and re-read and review and schtuff. ~Me! (Storm Johnson) 


	2. Crazy Stick-figure-like Monkey Sex! ::da...

Chapter two is well, MORE OUT OF CHARACTER. (Screams and runs off, squeeking Doomy)  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Scene (and chapter) numero DOS  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Nny: (turns off TV) Assholes.  
*doorbell rings*  
Nny: Woohoo! People to... kill!  
Devi: (bangs on door) Open up! I crave-  
Nny: (opens door) Devi! Peanuts! WHY are you HERE?!  
Devi: 'Cuz (pushes Nny aside) Anything on TV?  
Nny: Umm... No?  
Devi: (turning on TV) Okieee then.  
Nny: So.. Um... Weren't you afraid of me?!  
Devi: Yes, I still are! But... THERE'S A SQUIRREL ON YOUR HEAD!  
Nny: Wha?!  
Devi: (jumps up off couch) Woo! Just joshing 'ya, man! Now, as I was saying-  
Nny: Saying?! WHEN?!  
Devi: -I WAS SAYING... I crave crazy stick-figure-like monkey sex!  
Nny: Really? What a co-inkey-dink!  
Devi: You! (conjures whip out of nowhere) Down on the ground!  
*'Let the Bodies Hit the Floor' starts playing*  
Nny: Okiee! (drops)  
*flash forward... 15(?) minutes (...sure...)*  
Nailbunny: (hovering in) Holy shit and stuff!  
Nny: Nailbunny! It's not what it looks like!  
Nailbunny: ...  
Nny: It's better!  
Devi: (giggles)  
*flash forward... another 15 minutes*  
Devi: (pulling another Cuban Cigar out of her coat poket) Whew! That was GREAT!  
Nny: (digging in cupboards) SkettiOs!  
Nailbunny: (groans) I can't believe you two! (passes out from smoke)  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Woo! We're still having fun! I need a new title! Anyways... You've just read another fan-fic by a still Bi-Polar, 6' 9" tall, 95 pound, 15-year-old teenager, FEEL HONOR-d, again!!! Anyways, I'm off to write chapter THREE! 'Tis about Nny, Squee, Storm, Devi, Tenna, and that damn BrainFreezy sales-dude-guy-man! Woo. Just read and flame and re-read and review and schtuff, AGAIN! ~Me! (Storm Johnson) 


End file.
